24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BattleshipMan/Which actor should have appeared in 24 and what would make a 24 season better
Gunman6 and I we're thinking about which actor should have appeared in 24 and what could make a season of 24 better. For various actors and stunt performers who should have made appearance in 24 and what type of roles that they would have appeared in: Actors #Michael Ironside (Total Recall, the voice of Sam Fisher of five Splinter Cell games) - He would made a great top villain of 24 or a CTU director. #Thomas F. Duffy (Jurassic Park: The Lost World, Varsity Blues) - Duffy would be good as a criminal or suspect involved in the plot. #Diane Neal (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, NCIS) - Neal would make a good Secret Service agent or a CTU staffer. #Keith David (Voice of Goliath in Gargoyles, Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick) - He would be a good Secret Service agent in charge. #Alex Kingston (ER, Doctor Who) - Kingston would a good British authority figure. #Robert Foxworth (voice of Ratchet in the Transformers movie series, Falcon Crest) - Foxworth would be a high-ranking US cabinet member. #Temuera Morrison (Jango Fett in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) - Just like Fehr, he would have made a great 24 main villain. #Robert LaSardo (Portrayed numerous tattooed criminals in some TV shows) - LaSardo would a good main henchman in a 24 season. #Virginia Madsen (Sideways) - She would have portrayed a CTU district head and be a good pacifist who is always ready to defends her opposition, just like Larry Moss. #Gillian Anderson (The X-Files) - Anderson would make a good Presidential candidate. #Lance Henriksen (The Terminator, Aliens, Millennium) - Henriksen could a family to one of the main characters. #Tricia Helfer (Battlestar Galactica) - Could one be one of the villains #Elias Koteas (Casey Jones in 1990 film version Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shooter, Chicago P.D.) - Might be one of either a senior government agent or one of the primary villains. #Forest Whitaker (The Last King of Scotland, Lee Daniels' The Butler) - Might be an ally to Jack or something along those lines. #Walton Goggins (Justified) - Not sure about him. #Mark Valley (Human Target, Body of Proof) - Not sure what he would do. #William Forsythe (The Rock, Freedomland) - Forsythe would probably the mentor of Jack Bauer who wouldn't betray him like Henderson did. #Gabriel Byrne (The Usual Suspects, End of Days, In Treatment) - Byrne would be a great 24 main villain if any group was a Irish terrorist group. #Anthony LaPaglia (The Client, Without a Trace) - Would probably be a boss villain or a CTU district head. #Jonathan LaPaglia (Seven Days, The District) - i think he would alongside his brother Anthony in whatever role Anthony would portray in. #Cliff Curtis (Training Day, Collateral Damage, Live Free or Die Hard) - Curtis would make a good primary villain. #Brad Dourif (Child's Play and it's sequels, The Exorcist III, Gríma Wormtongue in The Lord of the Rings movies) - Probably would typecast as a villain. #Titus Welliver (The Good Wife, The Town, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Bosch) - Could be a CTU district or a main villain/henchman in a 24 season. #Michael Ealy (Barbershop movie series, Common Law, Human Target) - Not sure what role he'll play in. #Oleg Taktarev (coincidentally, he was originally attached to star in S5 at one point) - He would be another Russian villain #Bruce Greenwood (Double Jeopardy, I Robot, Pike in the Star Trek reboot movies) - Greenwood could be a CTU district head or a top White House staffer. #Neal McDonough (Band of Brothers, Walking Tall, Medical Investigation, Captain America: The First Avenger) - McDonough could be a likeable guy in CTU, FBI or CIA who is like Tony who does some questionable actions like Tony did at the end of Day 3 which would be considered an act of treason. #Troy Winbush (The Replacements, John Q., Medical Investigation) - Could a government agent or one of the henchmen of the terrorists in a season. #Mira Sorvino (Mighty Aphrodite, Mimic, The Replacement Killers) - Not sure what she could do in 24. #Noah Wyle (ER, Falling Skies) - Wyle would probably be a government agent would be like Larry Moss. #Lindsay Price #Joe Don Baker (1973 film Walking Tall, GoldenEye) - Might be a high-ranking U.S. Cabinet member. #Kim Coates (Black Hawk Down ,Hostage, Sons of Anarchy) - Coates could be one of the villains in a season. #Joe Estevez (he rarely does TV but it would be stellar if he did appear) #Robert Miano (Donnie Brasco) - Might be a high-ranking government official or a conspirator involved in a plot. #Tory Kittles (Next, Olympus Has Fallen) - Probably would have a role as a government agent, like he did in Next and Olympus Has Fallen. #Ben Cross (Chariots of Fire, First Knight, Star Trek reboot movie) - Cross would probably have a villain role. #Cole Hauser (Tears of the Sun, A Good Day to Die Hard, Olympus Has Fallen) - Hauser would be either a government agent or a villain in a season. #John Cho #Steve Buscemi (Fargo, Con Air, Boardwalk Empire) - Might played an unscrupulous character. #Michael Chiklis (The Shield, Fantastic Four, Eagle Eye) - Chiklis could be anyone, like a high-ranking congressman, district head and one of the primary villains in a season. #Michael K. Williams #Jaime Murray #Yancey Arias (Live Free or Die Hard, Kingpin) - Not sure what Arias could portray in 24. #Julian Richings #Christopher Judge (Stargate SG-1, The Dark Knight Rises) - I think Judge could one of the bad guys in a season. #David Morse (St. Elsewhere, The Rock, The Negotiator, 16 Blocks, Disturbia) - Morse could be a presidential candidate or a VP to Heller in LAD. #Dale Dye (Under Siege movie series, Saving Private Ryan, Band of Brothers) - Dye usually portrays high-ranking military roles. #Alex Veadov (We Own the Night, Act of Valor) - Veadov usually portrays Russian characters. #Dana Delany (China Beach, Fly Away Home, Body of Proof) - Delany would probably be a government worker who discovered key information on an impending terrorist attack and tries to get people to listen to her. #Daniela Ruah (NCIS: Los Angeles) - Ruah could a hacker and an agent in some kind. #Michael Papajohn (Eraser, Live Free or Die Hard) - Papajohn is an actor and stuntman who could be one of the henchmen. #Alon Aboutboul (The Dark Knight Rises, London Has Fallen) - Like Oded Fehr and Temuera Morrison, he could be a 24 villain. #Amy Aquino (ER, Bosch) - Could be a head of a CTU office. Stunt performers #Mark Stefanich (Olympus Has Fallen, The Equalizer) - Stefanich could be a terrorist henchman. #Jen Sung (2009 movie version of Star Trek, Olympus Has Fallen, Transformers: Age of Extinction) - He could be a terrorist henchman. #Tom Lowell (Christoper Nolan's Batman movies, Eagle Eye, Road to Perdition) - Could have multiple roles like agents or terrorists in 24. #David S. Lomax (The Peacemaker, I Am Legend, Law Abiding Citizen) - Lomax would be a good federal agent or terrorist henchman. #Tait Fletcher (The Equalizer, Jurassic World) - Fletcher would be a good terrorist henchman. For an alternate storylines and ideas, you see it [[User blog:Gunman6/Alternate and Potential Storyline for 24|here]] with thoughts Gunman6 and I spoke about. I will be adding my thoughts and other suggestions that Gunman6 had mentioned in his blog whenever possible. :Middle story arc of season 7 From Gunman6's blog on better alternate storyline on the middle part of Season 7. FBI headquarters taken over by a group of terrorists who are mercenaries from what remains of Starkwood and led by another guy (played by Michael Ironside). It's a good alternate idea for it since we talked about it. But I have a slight different approach on the idea for that. Here's my thoughts about it Ironside's character is a veteran field commander of Starkwood. He and his group of mercenaries seized control of the FBI DC office and planned to bypass many firewalls and security channels to point away all indication that Hodges and his people smuggling a toxic weapon beneath everyone's eyes. Before the takeover, Renee and Jack warn Larry Moss who fails once again to believe anything Jack's saying about the incoming intel on this attack. Ironside's character takes over the FBI headquarters after accessing a parking garage among other material that has been going on for already a week now. Ironside and his men have FN P90 submachine guns, flash grenades and breaching charges. They also have heavy body armor, black ballistic helmets and S10 gas masks outfitted with tinted visors for resisting flashbangs. He and his crew in consist of 20-25 men. Renee is still in holding for helping Jack out and is reluctantly filling out papers reluctantly while Larry asks for an update on Jack fleeing the area. Suddenly, Ironside and his men come in and mow down up to thirty FBI employees. The terrorists used flashbangs to stun the FBI personnel to advance further. Some FBI agents take down at least 4 mercenaries (Larry killing one of them) with another 5 mercenaries ambushing them in the main bullpen through the ceiling. Renee who saw guards getting killed Ironside's men and killed the one who was coming into her locked cell with the guard's pistol. Then she escorted Chloe and Morris out of the floor to the stairway. After killing two of the terrorists, Renee told Chloe to help her with the FBI codes when she reaches their safe house as Chloe and Morris safely evacuated the FBI DC office. Ironside sees mole Sean Hillinger and at first planned to kill him in his holding cell. But after realizing Sean was Dubaku's mole, Ironside decided to spare him since he might be some use to him. He offered Sean a large sum of money and get him out of the U.S. in exchange to help his hackers bypass the FBI's firewalls and security channels to complete their objectives. Larry is taken hostage with Janis and the remaining employees and realizes too late that Renee & Jack's hunch are confirmed. He stated his grave error for not listening to Jack and Renee to Janis while they we're kept hostage. Ironside would tell his men to carry out entering various other hacking codes and disconnect other emergency phone numbers. He has the other ones guard the hostages and patrol the building. Renee contacts Jack prior to communications go dead and warns about the situation. Jack tells Renee to do what she can to survive & provide intel. He gives his final "Good luck" to her after he and Tony get a lead on one of the other shipments containing he hazardous weapons at a shipment yard. Renee manages to contact Chloe to disable various FBI locked rooms using her usual skills and take out a few different men of Ironside's with various weapons like the fire axe or a silenced pistol. Jack and Tony get split up with Tony being taken prisoner and infiltrating the rest of Wilson's gang while Jack lost the truck carrying the weapon during a car chase, but finds an infected henchman (instead of infecting Jack with the pathogen) and calls 911 services before heading for the FBI HQ to help Renee. Ironside's men are continually getting wiped out and Ironside is getting all the more infuriated to where he threatens to kill Janis and a few other key agents should Renee refuse to surrender. Ironside executed one FBI employee, which made Renee feel bad for a moment. Then Renee has found access to one of the rooms and causes the entire place to black out and go into absolute darkness. Renee later sneaks into another storage and gets some night vision operative goggles. Ironside and his remaining men lose their hostages leverage after many escape and retreat away with Larry helping them escape as Jack infiltrating the FBI HQ to help Renee and the hostages. But Ironside got to Larry and shot him to death which horrified Jack, Janis and some of the hostages who saw it. Renee, enraged by Larry's death, opens fire on a couple of more henchmen as Ironside retreats and delivers what remaining intel he has to Starkwood corporation and demands to leave now after giving Hodges flack on what an amateur he is at holding together this company he once built himself. Hodges tells him to buzz off and learns that the FBI is thinking of raiding his yard rather soon and that he should be prepared to be engaged. Jack and Renee cornered Ironside. Renee angrily confronts Ironside for killing Larry and interrogates him on Starkwood and the weapon. Ironside refused to disclose information on Hodges's and Wilson's plans. He only calmly states that the White House siege was his plan and Tony is actually using Jack and the others. Ironside tried to draw his hidden gun, but Jack and Renee shot & killed Ironside's character, avenging part of Larry's death. BattleshipMan (talk) 06:30, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts